Bittersweet
by Peltra
Summary: List of  unrelated drabbles random thought that keeps popping out in my head. Funny plot bunnies. If you feel like adopting one and extend it into a story, PM me and I'll accept.
1. Telletubbies!

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: No owning any DC/MK stuff, trust me.

* * *

**"So, we've got our little traitor back, I see." nodded Gin as two men in black holds onto a restraining Sherry,

"Good work. Take her to the boss."

* * *

"Sherry, also known as Shiho Miyano, betayed the black orgionization, shall recieve maximum punishment." read the jury, pointing to a spot in the corner which Haibara(no antidote yet) was being shackled to the wall. "No killing." suggested Vermouth as she watched Sherry's eyes widen, certain of exactly what punishment she'll receive. "Our most drastic punishment will drive her insane, she'll beg us to kill her then!"

Sherry was defiantly struggling now.

"Yes." muttered Gin, not pleased about the non-killing part, "And if you're not the boss's favorite, YOU'D receive that."

Vermouth just smirked.

* * *

"NONONONONO!" screeched Sherry, losing her cool for the first time in the history of the organization, "I REFUSE!"

There's nothing better to drive a person crazy than a full 24 hours of non-stop teletubbies.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit too short. But it's a drabble! drabbles are meant to be short! Anyways, more chapters will be coming up so, See ya! (3**


	2. Secret revealed

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this! I swear!**

**

* * *

**Kaito quivered under Aoko's death glare.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of This!" She shrieked. Kaito winced.

"S-sorry!" he squeaked, huddled up in a corner with a very mad Aoko cornering him.

"Does Hakuba knows YOU'RE the one stealing those-" she paused just to whack Kaito continuously on the head with her mop, "And he didn't tell ME?"

"Oh c'mon! he doesn't have proof! Sure he did corner me about it but I always convinced him that I didn't do it!"

"No excuse! No chocolate for a week!"

"WHAT! NOOOOO! AOKO-SAMA! HAVE MERCY ON MEEEE! PLEEEEEESE!"

"No is no. You should even consider yourself lucky that I didn't tell my dad."

"I'll be good! I won't ever do it again! Just not my chocolates!"

"Alright, I'll believe you. But if I ever find all my underwears in Hakuba's desk... You're dead! got it?"

Kaito could only nod.

* * *

**Kay! finally the second chapter! Bye now! (3**


	3. phycho Conan

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming everything related to DC/MK except my fanfictions.

* * *

**Conan's day had been terrible.

People in the school are jealous of his grades and are expressing it in the wrong way.

Several kids teased him, bigger kids bullied him; Ai still hadn't found a cure.

He was sinking into the depth of craziness. Soon, he will go insane of depression.

The day went on and things got worse.

His icecream got spilled onto the ground when somebody bumped him, they hadn't even said sorry! Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were annoying him on purpose for their little project: what will make Conan yell in anger?

Things hadn't gone good at 'home' either.

He broke a plate, Ran was scolding him. He has tons of homework that needs to be done and that could not be accomplished when Ran is droning on and on about property damage and blah blah blah.

Worst of all, he couldn't even have his TQ darts with him to put Ran to sleep. The professor had taken it when it broke down during the serial killer in aquarium thingy (in the second movie: the fourteenth target) and had too much water inside to function.

"Go right to your room now, _young man._" Ran's angry voice came.

"But Ran-neechan, my homework-"

"I will not accept such excuse. Go. To. Your. Room."

People can hear Conan's brain snapping a mile away.

"I WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!" he shrieked at her, "I'VE BEEN HAVING A REALLY BAD DAY: PEOPLE TEASING ME, KNOCKING ME OVER, PLATES BREAKING, TONS AND TONS OF HOMEWORK WITHOUT TIME BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME AND I JUST KNOW THE TEACHER WILL NOT EXCEPT MY EXCUSE IN THE NEXT MORNING!"

All of his anger, his frustration came pouring off right this minute, Ran stared at him, open mouthed; Conan had never spoken in such way, but what shocks Ran the most is in the next sentence-

"AFTER WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH AND AI HAD STILL NOT MADE AN ANTIDOTE YET! YES! YOU MAY KNOW THE SECRET NOW! THE SECRET I HAD BEEN HIDING OVER A FEW YEARS! I'M THE FAMOUS SHINICHI KUDO! THE DETECTIVE OF THE EAST THAT HAD BEEN MISSING! I'VE BEEN SHRUNK BY A EVIL CRIME SYNDICATE AND I'ME GONNA HUNT THEM DOWN NOW, MUA HA HA HAAA!" Grabbing a pistol, he madly dashed out the door from a still very wide-eyed Ran.

"Shinichi?"

* * *

Things are _not_ going well at the black organization headquarters.

The members are currently hiding at their bombproof hideout, except the attacker is not a bomb.

"Any sign of decreasing gunfire?" asked a quivering Vodka.

A giant crash made them wince. That was their test lab, undoubtedly now full of holes.

The syndicate members are still trying to process what had happened.

They had started normally, a regular meeting just to check if any members have been decapitated, then suddenly a pistol wielding boy came bursting into the door and randomly shooting anything in sight while laughing manically.

First they had thought him as a good recruit material, and tried to hire him.

Bad choice. Reaaaaally bad choice.

The child (or monster, as they started to call him) had shooted anyone within 50 feet radius and anyone managed to get within 39 feet had been reduced to nothing but blood and shredded meat.

They used sneak attack, hostage situation, but nothing works.

When they used sneak attack, the monster just shot them in the head. He also shot both the hostage and the hostage-er.

So now they're hiding behind a steel door, waiting for the attacks to end.

"TAKE THIS!" a crash. "AND THAT!" a explotion. "MUA HA HA HAA! TAKE THAT BLACK ORGANIZATION!"

"Insane shrunken Shinichi Kudo is scary." whimpered Gin.

* * *

**Conan: THIS IS FUN!**

**Peltra: Conan! show's over! you don't need to go destroy more props anymore!**

**Conan: NO WAY! THIS WILL TEACH THEM!**

**Shinichi: (watching Conan wreaking havoc) Wow. He's really into this role, isn't he?

* * *

**

**I had fun writing this chapter because i can mold Conan's personality into anything since he went insane. **

**The omake at the end was also fun, since it's sort of a behind the scene thing where Conan and Shinichi are actors and I am the director (Conan got a bit into his character)**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing and have a good day! (bows)**

**P.S Why isn't anyone reviewing? I feel so neglected. ();  
**


	4. lights, camera, action!

**Hello everyone! Remember to check out the poll that I have on my profile! (And please vote, since many of the choices are evenly matched.)**

**P.S For this fic, I will update whenever I feel like it, which includes long periods of vacation. So I'm only updating when I get an idea!  
**

**Disclaimer: Thou no own thy sacred story of DC/MK! (Sorry, read Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Titan's curse .  


* * *

**

"Hiya, Aoko!" greeted Peltra as she spotted Aoko walking into the studio, shivering violently. "Is it really THAT cold?"

"Yes," hissed Aoko, grabbing the nearest cup of hot chocolate and gulped it down hungrily. "The weather forecasters said it was -14 degrees out there!"

Peltra nodded sympathetically. "When is Kaito going to be here?" she asked, glancing around.

"That idiot is never on time." Aoko laughed, "Always slacking off!"  
***DING DONG***

"Speaking of devil..." Aoko muttered.

"Brrrr!" Kaito stepped into the room, then all his misery seemed to disappear when he spotted the hot chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE AND MARSHMALLOWS!" He cried in bliss as he poured it down his throat. "Ahh... much better."

"You and your sweet tooth, " grumbled Peltra, whose house had been ransacked by sugar-crazed Kaito countless times. "I suppose it's time?" She glanced at the clock.

***DING DONG***

"Looks like Hakuba's here!" said Peltra. "Wonder if he's with Elena?" she snickered.

"Oh, shut up," moaned Hakuba, still holding Elena's hand. "I've been teased countless times since Elena asked me out on a date in the end of the last chapter! Even if it's in the script, I don't want

people in the school to look at me funny."

"Say, what's Elena doing here?" asked Peltra. "Today, we're doing the next chapter for Tic Toc Midnight, not This is Craziness!"

"I want to watch Kid torture the BO," replied Elena, smirking, "That'll be fun!"

"Don't remind me!" came another voice from the hallway. I t was Gin. "You have no idea what I'll be going through in this chapter!" he moaned, "I was supposed to be covered in _whi-_"

"You peeked at the script then?" Peltra interrupted sharply, not wanting Gin to reveal that part, "When I especially told you NOT to?" Her voice became more menacing.

Gin gave a squeak of fright before running off, squealing "I have to go to the bathroom!" ("...before running off before squealing..." is a bit confusing. Would, "...before running off, squealing..." be okay?)

"So..." said Peltra, "Shall we start?"

* * *

**This one-shot will be in segments throughout the fic, and the next part of this drabble will be when they're acting the Tic Toc Midnight. But I will be updatint TTM first so I won't be giving off spoilers! (3**


	5. lights, camera, action! part 2

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: I do not, could not, own DC/MK **

**

* * *

**"Everyone in your places!" called Peltra, looking over the script, props scattered offstage.

"HI!" came another voice, Peltra scowled, it was Vodka, "Sorry I'm late!"

"We're already started." Peltra growled, "I don't have the time to rearrange everyone! So for punishment, you'll be covered in honey and popcorn later on in the script."

Vodka looked horrified.

Everyone else glanced sympathetically at him but with looks of _It's your fault you're late_.

"Light, camera, action!" Peltra said, still looking pretty pissed off.

Kid pranced around the stage nimbly while under a cloth that makes him look transparent to the camera screen and create the effect of invisibility. Grabbing a wire (provided by a random police officer), popcorn(Aoko found some in her house.), glue (Vodka whimpered), a bottle of whipping cream (Gin gulped), and some handcuffs (The one without locks is from Nakamori and the pale blue and looking British one is from Hakuba.)and then he put a piece of cloth on it to look like it had also turned invisible.

"Now, Nakamori, look mad!" Called Peltra from the Director seat.

"Good." she said when when Nakamori looked ready to spit fire.

"Come and get me!" Kid called as he ran toward the hallway.

"CUT!" called Peltra, "Kid, you have to be louder and more enthusiastic about it!"

"Fine." grumbled Kid, then he called: "COME AND GET ME!"

"Now _that's_ more like it!" Peltra agreed.

"Show yourself!" Gin barked at the Kid.

"CUT!"

Gin groaned.

"Gin! you have to be actually speaking to thin air! You're acting like you can't see him."

"Alright alright. Show your self!"Gin barked at the air. "Happy now?"

"Very. Let's keep going."

Gin charged into the staffroom. Peltra activated the machine.

* * *

"good bye!" Peltra called to the other characters as they left the studio, "Next time we're doing 'This is craziness', so inform Kira and the others! Oh, and we're having a new actor in that fic, so one of you has to tell her what to do."

"Mother hen Peltra." Kid grumbled

* * *

**~finish~**

** I hope you've enjoyed the two-shot that I had presented. Just top let you know, the chapter they are acting on is Tic nine of 'Tic Toc Midnight". Also, Kaito might have a little bad luck in the next chapter of 'tic toc midnight' since he insulted me. (3**

**Kid: WHAT? No fair!**

**Peltra: remember, you're the one who caused it.  
**


	6. Kaito is booooooored

**Whoa... there are STILL people liking my story, even after being gone for so long! I feel sorry neglecting this account now, but school is just busy like you wouldn't believe. I'm in 8th grade, so my writing is ABSOLUTELY BETTER than the other ones. (by a looooong margin)**

**~Peltra (3**

* * *

"I'm boooooored." Kaito whined, stuffing his head under a pillow.

"Kaito!" Aoko scolded him. "You do not touch display items!"

"So? It's not like they could catch me even if they tried."

"Well, I dare you to do something that could attract as much attention as possible and get away with it!"

(End flashback)

Kaito stood at the center of a crowded room. People were milling about, minding their own business. Well, that's about to change, fortunately or unfortunately. Depends on whose point of view.

With a puff of pink smoke, Kaitou Kid appeared. Instantly, all heads snapped to him, cameras (reporters! everywhere!) began flashing randomly and police sirens started to ring.

And with another puff of smoke, Kid was gone, leaving befuddled people behind.

"Oooh, I can't wait to see tomorrow's headlines!" Kaito snickered.

"Speaking of which, that's really good acting!" said Aoko. "You pretended to be Kid so well, you could be the real one!"

"Y-yeah." Kaito nodded, beads of sweat making it's way down his head. "I-it's not like I'm him or anything." he said nervously.

"Yup, thank goodness for that!"

Kaito gulped. When Aoko finds out about the truth, it will not be pretty.

* * *

**I'm so SORRY for not doing anything in this profile for so long! Mainly I focused my attention on my other profile called Khorale, so... yeah. I don't know when I'm gonna update next, but I'm not abandoning my stories! Except This is Craziness. Yeah... except that**.


End file.
